epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Destina
|MaxStat = }} Beast of the Western Light, a Spirit Lord of Light and Autumn. __TOC__ Hero Background Nicknamed "the Beast of the Western Light," Destina is a master of light and metal who has physically manifested in te image of her deeply beloved Soul Weaver, Ruele. Elemental Connections |} Skills : Destina attacks the enemy and greatly heals all allies. Does not trigger a Dual Attack. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +15% healing ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +5% effect chance ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +20% healing ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} . Healing increases proportional to Destina's max Health.| :+1 > +5% healing ( x19,000 x1 x3) :+2 > +10% healing ( x37,000 x3 x5) :+3 > +15% healing ( x114,000 x6 x3)}} '' Destina grants all allies the blessing of a Spirit Lord, dispelling all debuffs and recovering Health. When ally is debuffed, his/her Combat Readiness will also be increased by . Healing increases proportional to Destina's max Health. Destina grants all allies the blessing of a Spirit Lord, dispelling all debuffs and recovering Health. When ally is debuffed, his/her Combat Readiness will also be increased by per each debuff. Effect can only be applied up to 4 times. Healing increases proportional to Destina's max Health.| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +5% healing ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% healing ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +10% healing ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Exclusive Equipment |} Specialty : Path of Light :Destina, the Spirit Lord of Light, keeps many memories. The warmth of light, the coldness of loss. :Dispatch Mission: Knowledge Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Destina *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List A raw healer that has heals on all 3 of her skills. Her S1 can be soul burned for a nice AoE heal. Her S2 gives a nice single target heal + some Combat Readiness. Her S3 is a team heal and AoE cleanse, but it comes at a high cooldown. Destina is very slow, so you will 100% want a speed boot as you progress to late game or she will be outsped by pretty much everyone. The good part is that she is easy to gear as her heals (2nd and 3rd) scales off her own max Health. With the usage of Prophetic Candlestick, you can mitigate her only weakness, which is a long wait for her S3 cleanse when you need it in sticky situations. A Counter set Destina with Celestine artifact is also a great use of her in the frontline as the tank. Recommended Artifacts General : Prophetic Candlestick (frequent heals): This item is made for her if she is used as your frontline tanky healer. : Celestine (counter heal): Best used with Counter Set for big heals often as the frontline tank. Arena & Guild Wars : Water's Origin : Idol's Cheer Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Celestine : Prophetic Candlestick Recommended Set :Tank Healer: / / :Counter: / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Speed > Effect Resistance > Defense(%) Labryrinth Camping :Sad Memory :Heroic Cheer Sprite Portrait Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Dispel Buff Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:Spirit Lord Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Dispel Debuff Heroes Category:Decrease Skill Cooldown Heroes